The Wandering Willows
by Hilary'sTheQueen9000
Summary: Beatrice Beauty is Renesmee's babysitter, look at all the fun she can get into... and maybe find love while she's at it!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hla1 my nams Hilary1 I love twilight and I rote this fanfiction1 LOLz1**

Hello, my name is Beauty Beatrice. I'm 17 years old and I go to school in Forks, Washington. I am tall, lumbering over my fellow classmates with a sense of zealousness. I love my curly black hair and big, gray eyes. Although it sounds rather diluted and grayscale I enjoy the monotone elegance it gives me. I have quite pale skin, but that's because Washington is always so rainy and cold and wet and dreary we really have no opportunity to sunbaith and soak in the hot light of the sun. I enjoy my life thoroughly, I live with my mother and my father in our wonderful little cul-de-sac with mohagony furniture and white carpeting. My father is a stock broker and we're really ritch so I get to wear the best of the best. For example, today I was wearing a white and black striped blouse with little diamonds in it, a pink skirt with fuzzy stuff on the hem and an orange leather jacket that had a purple monkey on the back. I had on three inch stilettos with nude-colored tights and my toes were painted blue.

I was walking through school and some nerds looked at me all grumpy so I just spit at them and kept on prancing. I am super popular and everybody loves me. I listen to like, Hana Montana.

Then EDWARDCULLEN walked up to me with that girl he likes, Bella with him and they are like, siblings and they have a daughter named Renesmee (**BEST NAME EVER**)

"Hello Beauty," He said.

"Hi Edward!" I said, then my friends called me and I had to go copy algebra homework from some nerd.

**AN: So lik, is it gud! Thanks to Rachie for helpin me and stuff!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am just soo excited about this I postd the 2th chapter w/o revews1 Lolz1**

So the next morning I, Beatrice Beauty, woke up in my bed. And then I put on my pink bunny slippers and a purple fuzzy robe and went downstares. My mom was cooking breakfast, mom always cooks because she one of those housewives and she always is in an apron and doing work because dad said that's what she's good at. I put on a pear of acid washed green skinny jeans that made my butt look good and a pink tanktop with little kitties on it, and then I put on my favorite orange leather jacket with a red monkey (from the 1th chapter). I put on 5 inch black leather books that went up to my ankles and I put pink streaks in my black hair.

"Honey, I saw you talking to that Edward Cullen kid, do you like him?" She screamed

"No! I mean, he's in love with his sister and they have that sixteen year old together, so why bother?" I asked.

Well, incest is illegal and so maybe you can call the polise and then date him she said.

"Sorry mom." I said. "I don't want to be mean to Edmund because then he'll never like me! But he's like, a tot sexbomb!"

That day mom took me to school, we had to walk cause mom can't drive cars. I saw Edward and Bella again.

"Hi Beauty," Edward said.

"Hi." I said.

"So, there permering Gisney's Cinderella tonite at the theatre and I thought-"

"Uhhuh?"

"Maybes you could babysit Renesmee?"

I groaned


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, heres the 3th Chapter! PLEEEZ let me kno if its gud cas I relly want revews!**

So I was prepping for babysitting Renesmee and Edward and his wife/sister. You may not know it yet but I wear makeup. So yesterday I wore red lipstick, purple eyeliner and TONS of mascara. Today I had on pink lipstick, blue eye shadow, black eyeliner and TONSTONSTONS of Macarena. So I touched up my makeup a lot and made it really pretty. And I thought maybe Edward might like me if I dressed like a woman worthy of his endearing affections. So I wore a designer's miniskirt with jet gemstones stitched to the hems. And then I wore a green tubetop with a big keyhole on the back to it looked like I was wearing some sort of breastplate. Prepping for the arborous battle of babysitting a teenager.

Ellinor and his wifester (Get it? Wife/Sister?) came with Renesmee, Rensemme is hot. She has brown hair and amber eyes and this really pretty face that looks like it was photo shopped or something. And she was wearing a purple vest and a blue denim skirt and a white stringy thing.

"Hi Eddie!" I said.

"Hi Beauty, we'll pick her up tomorrow after the movie. Is that okay? We'll give you 600 dolls."

"THANK YOU!" I said, because I was trying tobe nice and I need money.

Rensemee sat on the couch and looked all sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I'm sad," She said. "My parents got into a fight last night."

"What did they fight about?"

"My dad... wants to date you."

I swooned.


End file.
